


"I Don't Understand"

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [21]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chronic Illness, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley has IBS, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stomach Ache, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Crowley is having a bad pain day, and Aziraphale only wants to help
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	"I Don't Understand"

Aziraphale checked his watch. Crowley had been in the bathroom for a long time, and he was getting worried. They had been having a movie night, and were enjoying themselves. But then Crowley suddenly had to bolt, leaving Aziraphale concerned, and, well, a little bored waiting.

It wasn't like it was out of the ordinary. For as long as he'd known him, Crowley had always had issues when it came to food and digestion. He couldn't just decide not to have the internal organs, like Aziraphale. Something about being a demon, he supposed. Part of the punishment. 

But Aziraphale cared about Crowley, and it made him upset to see his companion in pain.

After some time, Crowley finally emerged, looking exhausted and a little ill. 

"There you are, my dear," Aziraphale smiled, patting the spot on the couch beside him. 

Crowley shook his head. 

"Too tired. I'm going to bed," he muttered, and headed towards the stairs. 

Aziraphale frowned. 

"It's not that late, and you were enjoying-" 

"I said I'm tired, alright?" Crowley snapped with a slight snarl. 

He limped up the stairs and Aziraphale flinched when he heard their bedroom door slam.

The angel sighed. He knew Crowley didn't mean to be harsh, but it pained him to see his oldest friend so defeated. He wanted to help him, but he didn't know how. 

***

"Crowley?" he called out softly as he entered their bedroom.

He was holding a steaming mug of tea, which he knew had medicinal properties for humans. 

Crowley was curled up in a fetal position on their bed, hugging a heating pad to his bare stomach. 

"You know you can get burns if you hold it too close," Aziraphale reminded him as he set the tea down on the nightstand. 

"Don't care," Crowley hissed. 

" _I_ care, my dear boy," Aziraphale said gently, and he reached for the heating pad. 

"Let off," Crowley growled as his companion tried to pry the heating pad out of his hands. 

"Darling, I just want you to be careful," he explained firmly. 

Crowley glared at him, but let him take away the heating pad. 

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. 

"I made ginger tea. I know it should help with stomach pain-" 

"It won't" 

"How do you know?" 

"You don't think I fucking tried?!" Crowley shouted, his yellow eyes glowing threateningly. 

Aziraphale stiffened. 

"I'm only trying to help," he said slowly. 

"Well, stop trying. Nothing helps, Aziraphale, don't you get it? It's been 6000 years, and no relief. Just let me rest and go to sleep," Crowley spat. 

Aziraphale blinked at his hostility. 

"I'm only-" 

"Just stop! You don't understand what I'm going through, so stop trying!" 

Crowley curled up tighter on himself, and started crying. 

Aziraphale stood up, and looked out the window. He hated fighting, especially with Crowley. He clenched and unclenched his fists, and took a few steadying breaths. Crowley was still crying, and Aziraphale felt an ache in his chest.

"You're right," he finally said, remembering what he read about healthy communication. 

"I _don't_ understand." 

He sat back down on the bed. 

"I don't understand what it's like, and I'll never understand."

Aziraphale gently touched Crowley's shoulder, and felt his partner shudder under his touch. Crowley's sobs turned to hesitant breaths, and he finally craned his head to look at Aziraphale. 

"Aziraphale?" he asked. 

"My darling," Aziraphale spoke with carefully chosen words. 

"I may not understand how you feel, but I want you to know that I care about you. I know I can't do anything to take away the pain, but if there's anything I can do to make things even a little easier, I'm here for you."

Crowley stared at him and sniffled. 

"Can we cuddle?"

Aziraphale smiled softly and nodded. 

"Of course, my darling," he replied, and laid down next to him. 

He pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. 

"It's just so frustrating. My body never seems to function right," Crowley mumbled sadly. 

"I can't imagine how difficult it must be," 

"And it hurts, Aziraphale. Always hurtssss." 

He trailed off, and Aziraphale glanced at him. 

"Crowley?" 

His partner bit his lip guiltily. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, angel," he said quietly. 

"I know you don't like yelling." 

"It's alright, my dear," Aziraphale assured him. 

"I know you didn't mean it." 

Crowley nuzzled closer, and Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him. He yawned. 

"Don't know what I'd do without you," he said sleepily. 

Soon, the tired demon was asleep, and Aziraphale adjusted so he'd be more comfortable. He could feel Crowley's chest rise and fall against his, and he relaxed. If all he could do was love his dear, sweet, remarkable Crowley, it could be enough. He didn't always have to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make 'Crowley has IBS' a tag, so help me!  
> IBS is awful, and I hate having it. But, at least I have Crowley to project on :/


End file.
